The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround, and provide mechanical support for, a number of contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector inserts or plugs to form portions of electrical paths between devices.
The numbers of these receptacles that are manufactured for some electronic devices can be very large. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connector receptacles that are simple to assemble and manufacture.
As a further complication, the data rates of some signals conveyed by these connector receptacles have increased over time. To be able to handle these signals, it may be desirable that the connector receptacles do not degrade signal quality significantly. An important aspect of providing good signal quality is to provide a good ground path and shielding for the connector receptacle and corresponding connector insert. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connector receptacles that provide a good ground path. It may also be desirable to provide connector receptacles that may avoid marring during use, and are arranged to fit in a device enclosure.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that are simple to assemble, provide a good ground contact path, avoid marring of both inserts and receptacles, and can be arranged to fit in a device enclosure.